Strange Addiction
by Hopeless27
Summary: The regulars decided to go to Inui’s house for a game however the game turned out differently than they expected. The story continues on for two days. Long. NO YAOI


**Rated: k+**

**Summary: The regulars decided to go to Inui's house for a game; however the game turned out differently than they expected.**

**Game Copyright: Seigaku regulars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT; Anti does, however, own Fuji (DIBS ON FUJI! . ) (jks jks, I don't want to get attacked by barbaric fangirls )**

_**Ica:** ya your just screaming for a herd of barbaric fangirls to attack you_

_**Anti:** Well its not my fault I wanna lock Fuji up in a cage in my room and feed him oreos and milk……_

_**Ica:** it is..._

_**Anti:** Fshuuu(bad imitation of Kaidoh-san)Well anyways, I hope nobody is out of character._

_**Ica:** Milk and Oreos?? Wth?_

_**Anti:** everyone loves milk and oreos!!!_

_**Ica: **I sure don't_

_**Anti:** yeah, ur too busy ODing halls_

_**Ica:** soooo? I'm sick! I'm allowed to have halls_

_(Ica:/Anti:/Ral: who only comes in once btw) our little and practically useless conversations_

"blah, blah, blah" characters conversations

_Blah, blah, blah _character thinking to themselves

* * *

It was a normal day after school and the 7 regulars, excluding Tezuka, decided to go to Inui's to try out a new game that they heard about from Echizen's distant cousin in Romania. _(Ica: wait why Romania??)_ Of course, some people were not very enthusiastic to go (fshuuu…) and others (NYA!) were more than excited.

Once they reached Inui's place, Kikumaru and Momo claimed that they were hungry. An annoyed Inui had to fetch them crackers and cheese while Echizen just stared blankly at the computer, wondering if it was such a good idea after all.

As Fuji, Oishi Kaidoh and Kawamura joined Kikumaru, Momo and Inui, Echizen decided to go on the computer by himself (Guessing that Inui's password correctly: datatennis) He typed in the copter on Google and clicked on the game. (Btw, this game is highly addictive, do not play it if you have little self-control)

"'Click and hold left mouse button to go up, release to go down.'" _Who is baka enough to play this game?_ Echizen thought as he read the instructions, _Mada mada dane_

He clicked on the screen and clicked on the left mouse button, to his genuine distress and embarrassment he crashed headfirst onto the ceiling. Echizen- being Echizen, hated to lose.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening as he crashed onto the floor.

Echizen, out of fury, clicked on the screen again, this time he managed 31 points before crashing. _This is really starting to annoy me, _Echizen thought. _(Ica: that's right pull an Irena)_He clicked on it again, the helicopter crashed at 43 points. Echizen sweatdropped and moved the mouse again to click on it, this time however, he managed 121 points, but then he realized that his cousin from Romania _(Ica: aka Ral.evil grin)_, has a high score of 7834. Now Echizen was really furious, he moved the mouse again, 122. The number stared out at him, taunting him, mocking him; he stared at it for a minute and started the game again. 145. 265. 554. 666. (_Anti: I just had to use that number . )(Ica: you little Satanist)_ He started the game again and was right in the middle of it when Momo and Oishi came in, hold cheese and crackers looking for Echizen.

"GO AWAY!"

"Whoa," Momo said, "You punk, what are you doing?"

"Now now, there's no need to fight." Oishi said motherly.

"GO AWAY!" Echizen said again when Momo snickered as Echizen crashed with a score of only 254.

"What's going on in here nya?" Kikumaru peered in.

"You ask him," Momo said, "The baka's gotten obsessed over a stupid game."

"Ochibi has a weakness, nya." Kikumaru grinned and in return, got a deathly glare.

"Echizen, you should eat something." Oishi said, "Playing games on the computer all day isn't good for you."

"Hai," Momo nodded as-matter-of-factly.

"LEAVE!" Echizen threw a tennis ball at them, which unfortunately hit Kaidoh on the head as he entered the room.

"Fshuuuu," Kaidoh glared evilly at Echizen. Echizen just shrugged and started copter again.

"Hey move over," Momo tried and failed to shove Echizen out of the way. "Help me here!" He signalled Kikumaru.

Kikumaru and Momo went to either side of Echizen –who didn't even notice when he was so intensely obsessed with the game- they grabbed him on either side and marched him out of the chair. Kaidoh came towards him and grabbed some rope to tie him down, Echizen glared at Kaidoh

"Untie me. Now."

"What's wrong with Echizen?" Momo asked, looking at the computer screen. _I should check it out, _he thought and got the mouse. Kikumaru looked at Momo as if he sprouted another head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Momo," Kikumaru warned.

"Shut up." Who already crashed at a score of 25.

"Mada Mada Dane," Echizen shook his head.

"Shut up!!" Momo started the game again, wanting to beat Echizen's high score of 666. The screen said the cruel numbers: 52.

"Mada mada-"Echizen started

"SHUT UP!" Momo shouted at Echizen

"What's with this commotion?" Inui, Fuji and Kawamura had just walked in.(_Ica: Doorknob. You just wanted Fuji-kun back in. you know the fangirls are gonna kill you.)(Anti: come on, they should thank me for bringing Fuji-kun in here. Tee hee…glomps Fuji)_

Fuji just stood there, smiling. No one knowing WHAT was running through his mind(_Ica: I bet you anything that it's evil thoughts. Sadistic freak) (Anti: It's not like you don't call me that everyday)_

"YAH I got 515!" Momo suddenly screamed.

"Mada mada dane" Echizen said tauntingly.

"What are you doing?" Kawamura asked, peering over Momo's shoulder.

"Ah, 592" Momo said as Kikumaru banged his head against the wall.

"Can I try?"

"Nooooooo! I almost beat Echizen's score!!" Totally ignoring Kawamura

"Here Taka-san, a racket for you, nya," Kikumaru gave Kawamura a racket with a very Fuji-like gleam in his eyes. _(Ica: Again with the Fuji??) (Anti: YES!!! MINE!!!)(Ica: Freak…) _"Will you help me detach Momo from the computer?"

"AHHH BURNING!!!!!" Kawamura whacked Momo on the head and Momo blacked out.

"Uh…not what I had in mind but okay…nya," Kikumaru sweatdropped and in the background Fuji chuckled. (_Anti: yes, it's Fuji-kun again) (Ica: and since when have you been on such friendly terms with Fuji??)(Anti: I always call him Fuji-kun, would u rather I called him Fujiko-chan?)(Ica: sweatdrops freak…)_

"Mada Mada Dane," Echizen said, shaking his head, still tied up.

"Now it's my turn, nya." Kikumaru smiled and sat in front of the computer

"Um, this is my computer, I'm next" Inui said, "I could collect some useful data from this."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, I believe it is." Inui pushed up his glasses, "Unless of course you want to drink some of my penal tea."

"I would love to try that" Fuji replied. _(Anti: SEE! ICA U PUT FUJI-KUN IN!!!) (Ica: spoilers he's the one most likely to say something like that. Plus I'm going to make that stuff taste like Aozu.evil grin) (Anti: NOOO NOT MY FUJI-KUN!) (Ica: sweatdrop)_

"No that's okay, you can play it, Inui," Kikumaru jumped up from the computer while Inui was bringing in a tray of his Aozu disguised as Penal Tea.

"Here Fujiko-chan" Inui handed Fuji a cup with an evil grin.

"Since when did you start calling me Fujiko-chan?" Fuji looked at Inui suspiciously.

"HEYYY, SINCE WHEN DID HE GET FREE?" Kikumaru pointed at Echizen at the computer, intensely concentrating at the game.

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Everyone looks over, except Echizen, and sees Fuji lying like he's dead on the floor. _(Ica: SEEEE?? I told you that I'd make it taste like Aozu. evil grin) (Anti: AHHHH my Fuji-kun!)_

"Oh…my" Oishi gasped at Fuji.

"Echizen get off the computer!" Kikumaru said, totally ignoring the fact that Fuji's on the floor and just MIGHT be dead.

"He's alive, thanks for worrying Eiji," Oishi looked up at Kikumaru. Kikumaru had the good grace to look down.

"Fshuuu," Kaidoh poked Fuji slightly with his racket.

"Whoever plays on my computer next will drink my" –cough- "Penal tea," Inui said, smiling.

"Uhh, Inui, go ahead, I'll just be over here ….. Um... eating…… um…… cheese…..and um…. crackers." Kikumaru backed away slowly. _(Ica: very very slowly evil grin)_

Inui pushed Echizen off the seat and he sat in front of the computer and started playing while mumbling to himself. "This game is so silly, there a 2 percent chance that the block will appear here and a 4 percent chance…." Inui sweatdropped to see that he crashed onto the block and started the game again, and again until he heard snickers from the other regulars and a distinct voice say "Mada Mada Dane" to him_. (Ica: well well Inui. looks like you've met your match)_

"I suggest you all leave now, before I force my tea on you." Inui said and a cloud of dust rose up into the air as all of the regulars (Momo included) scrambled up and out of Inui's house while Inui took notes on the game. He looked back to see if they were all gone and sweatdropped at the sight of Fuji still lying there, with a very calm expression on his face. _(Ica: wow he just noticed)(Anti: pauvre Fuji-kun, je t'aime beaucoup!)(Ica: now it's French?? Wth?)(Anti: STFU its good French…grammar and all)(Ral: That's French-certified by me Je t'aime beaucoup.) (Ica : Why is Ral in on this?? What's going on??)_

"Uh…" Inui sweatdropped again, "Fuji…?" Poke poke. "Fuji…" Inui was desperate now, "If you don't get up now, I'll make you drink a double serving of my 'tea'"

"AH" Fuji's eyes fluttered open and a black battle aura sparked around him, "What is in that stuff?!?!" Fuji grabbed the nearest tennis racket and brought it down on Inui's head, HARD. Fuji's face then resumed to his usually nonchalant, gentle (_Anti: and hot)(Ica: sweatdrop freak) _smile and walked out of his house

What Inui didn't know was that, that night, all the regulars (except for Tezuka who was watching Pro wrestling_ (Ica: wait. When did Tezuka start watching pro wrestling?? Wait what????totally lost)_ ) were playing the copter game non-stop. Yes, even the great tensai, Fuji.

**The next day…**

"Alright, begin practise, Regulars in court A and B, ichinen prepare to pick up tennis balls." Tezuka said as he held his tennis racket. "…Where are the Regulars?"

"Uhh..." Horio looked around, "Echizen's not here!!" _(Ica: thanks Einstein)_

"When they get here it's 20 laps." Tezuka muttered.

Then, as if right on queue, the regulars piled into the courts, looking dishevelled yet chatting together.

"Twenty laps now for being late." Tezuka ordered.

"We're only five minutes late!" Momo argued.

"Make that twenty-five." Tezuka said.

Momo opened his mouth to protest but sensible Kawamura elbowed him and took off running.

"What was your best score, Oishi?" Kikumaru asked his partner.

"3100" Oishi replied, "Yours?"

"…I GOT 50 POINTS LOWER THAN YOU, NYA!" Kikumaru jumped up, while running.

"Okay…" Oishi sweatdropped.

"Hey Kaidoh," Kikumaru called to the viper, "What did you get?"

"5291" Kaidoh said and sped up.

"Wow," Kawamura said laughing shyly, "I didn't get anywhere until my mom gave me my racket, then I got 2145 and the computer broke because I pressed it too hard, believe it or not."

"I believe you," Kikumaru and Oishi said in unison.

"I believe I got the lowest, 1358," Inui said, "I was too caught up getting data from the game."

"You guys call that a score?" Momo laughed, listening to the whole conversation, "I got 5183, beat that!"

"Mada mada dane," Echizen came out of nowhere, "6284."

"Punk," Momo exclaimed, "I can't believe you and that mamushi got better than me."

"Met your match Momo," Kikumaru teased.

"Shut up," Momo shot back, "By the way, where's Fuji?"

"He's up ahead," Oishi nodded to a fast smiling figure running.

"HEY FUJI!" Kikumaru shouted out.

"Hai?" Fuji turned and called back at Kikumaru.

"What's your high score?"

"It's pretty low, 7300" Fuji called back, smiling his smile.

"The tensai strikes again," Kikumaru muttered to Oishi.

After a while, Kaidoh finished his laps first, followed by Fuji, then Echizen and as the last of them finished their laps, Tezuka wondered what was wrong with these people.

"Hey, Ochibi, what's your cousin's high score again?"

"She called me yesterday and updated it to 9275," Echizen said, with an arrogant tone.

"Looks like Fuji's the only one that can beat her then." Momo looked at Fuji, who was looking for his water bottle while casually hitting two tennis balls with his racket.

"What are you three doing, do you need more laps?" Tezuka appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"No, we were just going to practise!" Kikumaru jumped up, followed by Momo and a shrugging Echizen. Tezuka shook his head, _what happened to these people?_ Tezuka walked towards Fuji, hoping Fuji would explain this strangeness to him. To Tezuka's great dismay, Fuji looked just as beaten up as the rest of the team, even though he was still smiling good-naturedly.

"Hey Fuji," Tezuka began.

"Hai?" Fuji asked.

"What's going on?" Tezuka got to the point. (_Anti: as always)(Ica: no duh)_

"Hm, what can you mean?" Fuji chuckled a bit.

"You know what I mean, Fuji." Tezuka said.

"Oh," Fuji laughed gently, his hand on his chin. "Well, hm, I guess you could say they're very interested in a game."

"A game?"

"Well, I can't say I haven't played it once or twice," Fuji smiled, "Or… the whole night."

"Fuji, I expected this from them, but you too?" Tezuka mused.

"What can I say, it's an interesting game." Fuji smiled and walked away, still hitting the two balls. (_Anti: OMG FUJI-KUN!!!!! 3. Je t'aime beaucoup. Mon Amour ) (Ica: Wth?? More French??) (Anti: woOt Français) (Ica : sweatdrops)_

"…" Tezuka watched Fuji go and Kikumaru running up to Fuji to talk to him. _This is utter and complete madness. _Tezuka shook his head and called for practise to start.

After practise, everyone marched home only to start on the copter game again, the next day at practise, they were even wilder, not caring about tennis anymore but only obsessing over the game. Tezuka finally gave up on trying to discipline them and decided to try the game out. After reading the instructions and thinking the game a total waste of time decided to try it anyways.

_"What a total waste of time" _Seigaku's buchou thought to himself as he started. Tezuka being Tezuka, was a master of this game _(Ica: like everything else in this world) (Anti: ur just obsessed with Tezuka) (Ica: look who's talking Fuji lover) (Anti: . )_. His first try gave him to a score of 2549. After that he decided to give up saying it was a waste of time. Attempting to do his homework (his mind was still on the game), he got through his calculus homework, and his history homework, but after that, he couldn't take it any more: He had to go back to the game.

_"Stupid game, it really is addicting"_ he thought.

**Next Day…**

_At afternoon practice…_

"Ne, ne, Oishi, What was your high score last night, nya? _(Ica: come on. You don't need me to tell you who that is right?? I assume you have all watched Pot and are smart enough to figure it out… I hope.)(Anti: ur just lazy) (Ica: pretty much and the fact that I want people to use their brains once in a while)_

"Oh me? I got 4515." _(Ica: again, Common sense.) (Anti: again…laziness) (Ica: whatever)_

"Ehhhh?!?! I still got 50 point's lower than you!!"

"Are your reflexes wearing down?" Oishi teased

"The copter moves too slow, nya" Kikumaru complained half-heartedly.

"Meh, I still got better than you two," Momo grinned.

"And Kaidoh is still better than you." Kikumaru returned.

"Damn that mamushi…" Momo swore.

"Fshuuu," Tension built up between the two juniors.

"Well, this looks like fun!" A smiling tensai suddenly appeared and Kikumaru and Oishi sweatdropped. "Hmm, Tezuka sure is acting strange today." Fuji held his chin.

"Really?" Kikumaru suddenly seemed interested, (after recovering from the sudden Fuji appearance.)

"You're right" Oishi looked thoughtful, "I wonder what's wrong." (He recovered too…)

"You wanna FIGHT?" Momo shook a fist at Kaidoh.

"Fshuuu" Kaidoh's look was deadly.

"Hurry up," Inui called out to them, "If you don't, it's going to be penal tea."

"Mada mada dane," Echizen sped past them.

"Hey Ochibi!" Kikumaru called to Echizen, "High Score?"

"Higher than yours," A calm and arrogant Echizen replied.

"Hey, the buchou is acting weird." Kawamura ran up to them, looking confused.

"Yeah, I noticed too," Fuji looked concerned. "I wonder what's wrong…"

"I KNOW!" Kikumaru jumped up, "Let's follow him after practise, nya!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Oishi said.

"Why not?" Kikumaru asked, as if proving a very important point "We're just watching out for our buchou."

"Mada mada dane" Echizen rolled his eyes.

"Excuses" Fuji chuckled.

"Ne ne, Fujiko-chan, I'm just curious."

"I'm in!" Momo grinned.

"Fshuuu" Kaidoh gave Momo an evil look.

"What, just because you're too chicken to spy on the buchou doesn't mean I can't," Momo glared back at Kaidoh.

"Nice one Momo, nya," Kikmaru patted Momo on the back.

"Fshuuu" _(Anti: what else does Kaidoh say?) (Ica: how bout you try "baka" for a while instead of making him call momo "momoshiro"?)(Anti: Fshuuu is so much easier to type) (Ica: you realize that baka consists of 4 letters??)(Anti: ya, but Fshuuu sounds kooler) (Ica: right…sweatdrops)_

"So Kaidoh, are you coming?" Kikumaru grinned at Momo.

"Yeah," Kaidoh replied shortly.

"You guys are being too slow today, hurry up or it's penal tea!" Inui called out to them.

"ARGHHH BURNING!" Kawamura sped up holding the racket.

"Echizen!!!!" Momo glared at the freshman.

"It's not me this time," Echizen said and sped up.

"Heh…" Fuji smiled evilly. _(Anti: OMG . ) (Ica: sweatdrops)_

"OH I see…." Kikumaru said as he sped up, "Fujiko-chan, I thought you liked the tea."

"I do, it's delicious." Fuji smiled, Kikumaru sweatdropped. _(Ica: you took that from an episode)(Anti: duh, I can't be original all the time…)_

"So who's in on the plan besides Momo, Kaidoh and Oishi?" Kikumaru asked after they tied at the last corner.

"I never said I was going!" Oishi said.

"Hey we're the golden pair, you have to go, nya!"

"…I give up," Oishi hung his head.

"Echizen is going," Momo said.

"I never said that," Echizen looked at Momo.

"Listen to your senpai." Momo grinned, "you're coming."

"Well, this sounds like fun," Fuji considered. "I guess I'll just tag along."

"I guess if Fuji and Oishi are going…I'll go too," Kawamura smiled shyly, having let go of his racket.

"Hey Inui!" Kikumaru skipped over to Inui and whispered something in his year

"Hmm, This will be good for my data."

"Alright operation Stalk Tezuka is on, nya!" Kikumaru declared and several of the regulars had to shut Kikumaru up before Tezuka heard.

"Alright, these are the signals." The golden pair showed the rest of the regulars some of the signals necessary to launch operation Stalk Tezuka.

Soon practise was over and each of them walked back to the change room and wordlessly…well…changed. Kikumaru stood in front, his hand behind his back and used the signals. Four left, four right; they followed Tezuka out of the room.

_If I didn't know better, I'd think the regulars were…up to something._ Tezuka thought as he walked onto the streets. He, however, had no idea that eight other people were following him at this moment. _(Anti: Poor Tezuka, doesn't know what's coming) (Ica: I know)_

They quietly followed Tezuka into the suburbs, although being quiet wasn't easy, what with the endless power struggle of Momo and Kaidoh, also Kikumaru's endless tricks and trying to keep Kawamura away from a racket. Yet somehow they managed to follow Tezuka all the way to his house without being found out. (For that would've meant extra laps.) _(Ica: many, many extra laps. I'd say about 100) (Anti: even our high school tennis team doesn't train that hard)_

"Our buchou needs a social life, nya" Kikumaru sighed and leaned against a wall as Tezuka entered his house.

"Baka, you're making too much noise!" Kaidoh glared at Momo.

"Who's the baka, you mamushi?" Momo returned at Kaidoh.

"Both of you are making too much noise," Oishi said.

"How do we see him in the house?" Kawamura asked.

"Simple, we'll throw the lightest team members over the fence and use this! NYA!" Kikumaru took out a walkie-talkie. "Ochibi-chan, are you ready?"

"Throw…?" Echizen sweatdropped and looked terrified.

"Hoi hoi! Now who's the second lightest?" Kikumaru asked.

Kikumaru turned to see the evil gleam in the eyes of everyone on the team. _(Anti: taste of his own medicine) (Ica: hehehe)_

"Hoi?…" Kikumaru looked terrified.

"According to my data, you are the second lightest on the team, must be the acrobatics." Inui smiled evilly.

Kikumaru twitched and debated on running away, but the curiosity of what Tezuka was doing was too much.

"Come here, Eiji!" Momo grinned.

"Wait, I get to throw Ochibi-chan first!"

"Er…" Echizen backed away.

"No escaping now, Ochibi-chan!"

"AHHH," Echizen screamed as Kikumaru and Momo picked Echizen up and **just threw** him over the high wall and into Tezuka's garden. _(Anti: hmmm, I was gonna make them miss and Echizen go splat on the wall but then…I'm too nice, well more like Ica talked me out of it. You gotta admit, it would've been funny) (Ica: no duh I talked you out of it. you are waaay too sadistic. Though it would've been funny if it really happenedmutters to herself) (Anti: AHHH SHINJI!! . screams I've been permanently scarred by that guy)__ (Ica: evil grin yes! I knew that would work)(Anti: AHHH, I HATE YOU!!! bangs head on table and you say **I'm** sadistic) (Ica: yeye)_

Echizen landed with a thud on the ground, _note to self: never ever do this again._ Echizen thought as he got up too look around.

**Meanwhile…**

"Come here Eiji!" Momo coaxed.

"Nu-uh" Kikumaru backed away.

"Eiji!" Fuji smiled his convincing yet evil smile.

"Oishi! Talk them out of this!" Kikumaru begged his partner.

Oishi pretended not to hear and Inui gave Kikumaru the walkie-talkie.

"Why can't you throw Fujiko-chan?" Kikumaru desperately demanded.

"Because he's not as light as you," Inui explained, holding up his data book.

"ARGHHH!" Kikumaru screamed as Momo and Fuji picked him up and flung him over the wall.

THUD. Kikumaru landed on the unsuspected Echizen. (_Anti: ahhh, poor kid) (Ica: now that sounded like it hurt)_

"Ow, Kikumaru-senpai, get off" Echizen groaned.

"Sorry Ochibi!" Kikumaru stood up.

The walkie-talkie buzzed, "Are you in?" Momo asked.

"Hai," Echizen answered into the walkie-talkie.

"Let's go, nya!" Kikumaru dragged Echizen along the window while saying, "Hm, if I remember…his window should be…on that balcony, nya!"

"I'm not climbing." Echizen said with finality.

"Nya, then can you give me a boost?" Kikumaru asked.

" Mada mada dane" Echizen shrugged and walked towards the balcony. "You're too heavy."

"Then you go up,"

"No way! I don't wanna climb up!" Echizen argued.

**On the other side of the fence…**

"Mamushi!"

"Baka!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"FSHUUU!"

"Saa, saa stop fighting you two!" Oishi interrupted their most unnecessary fight.

"WANNA GO?"

"ANYTIME!"

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU" _(Ica: hurt??? That is such a little kid word. Why not kill??) (Anti: since when has Momo and Kaidohs fighting been "MATURE?") (Ica: true, true)_

"I supposed you didn't hear me…" Oishi sweatdrops.

Inui steps in with his Inui juice. "Shut up or I'll make you drink this."

"Ahem," Momo smiled and put an arm around Kaidoh, "I LOVE YOU MAMUSHI!"

"Don't call me Mamushi…" Kaidoh backs away from Momo.

Momo kicked Kaidoh and it starts all over again.

"Well, that was positively…"

"Useless," Oishi sweatdropped again.

Fuji and Kawamura were standing to the side while sweatdropping like crazy. _(Ica: wow. Who knew that Fuji would sweatdrop)(Anti: who knew Fuji would just throw someone over a wall?) (Ica: actually that is very Fuji-ish to tell the truth)_

**Meanwhile, inside of Tezuka's house.**

_A higher score this time, 10 242…(Ica: whoa he's like the ultimate master at this game) _ Tezuka thought while playing the game. He took a drink of tea and continued…

**Meanwhile, Kikumaru and Echizen…**

"You're heavy, Kikumaru-senpai." Echizen panted and collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, the front door's open…nya" Kikumaru pointed to the door.

". . ." Echizen glared at Kikumaru.

Kikumaru dragged Echizen into the room quietly and looked round. "Tezuka's room is on the second floor, second door to the right." He whispered to Echizen.

"Will you hurry up?" Kawamura's voice came into the walkie-talkie. "We can't contain Momo and Kaidoh any longer"

"We're in the house, nya!" Kikumaru said back into the walkie-talkie, then turned to Echizen. "Come on!"

They sneaked up the stairs and looked for the second room, the door was open and were very amazed at the sight of their stoic and respective buchou playing the worlds most highly addicting game-copter. _(Again. This game is highly addictive we need to get this through your thick skulls. DO NOT PLAY UNLESS YOU HAVE ULTIMATE SELF CONTROL)_

"He? Buchou is playing the copter game." Echizen stated.

"Nya, I never thought that Tezuka would want to play this kind of game," Kikumaru piped in.

"Oishi, Oishi!! Tezuka's playing the copter game nya!!"

"EHHH? Nani??" came the sound of Momo from the other side.

"Hey Eiji, did you bring the camera like I asked?" Inui asked (out of nowhere I might add).

"Hoi, hoi nya!"

"Good, now take a picture of Tezuka playing. And make sure you get the screen in too." Inui added _(Ica: is this guy is having too much fun or is it just me? )(Anti: tee hee, that could be used for… good things….like blackmail)(Ica: black mail would land you into a whoooooooooole lot of trouble with Tezuka. Aka laps)_ "This is ii data" and Inui went scribbling furiously into his blasted notebook. _(Ica: Tezuka had better watch out. Inui has some mighty good data against you.)_ _(Anti: blackmail . )_

"Inui, I got the picture. Mission accomplished nya." Kikumaru suddenly stated.

"Kikumaru-senpai? Can we please go now?" Echizen quipped.

"Okay, okay. Just stop making noise."

Proceeding to head back downstairs, out the door, and over the fence proved to be tricky. Very tricky. It seemed as though Lady Luck had just deserted them. It seemed as though every step they took, it would echo, like a jackhammer hitting cement. In reality, this wasn't true, but to those two, at that very moment, the front door seemed eons away. Suddenly out of nowhere, the floor creaked, for real this time. Echizen and Kikumaru both flinched at the sound.

"Who's there?"

"Wait was that Tezuka?" asked Kikumaru.

"Yeah. It was. We'd better make a run for it if we don't want to end up looking like minced meat." Echizen added, suddenly scared _(Ica: hmmm, now that I think about it, Echizen doesn't really get scared. He might, but prolly never shows it. Like Tezuka. Heehee!)(Anti: who wouldn't be scared in this situation?) (Ica: I would be scared to death!) (Anti: exactly…tho u'd prolly glomp Tezuka while ur at it)_

"Eiji, Echizen! Get out of there!" Oishi yelled.

"Nya! Make a break for it!!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, hurry up!!"

Miraculously they made it to the front door without any problems.

**MEANWHILE…IN TEZUKA'S ROOM .**

_What's with all that noise?_ Tezuka thought. _Must be the mice._ Tezuka proceeded to play the game again.

**Meanwhile…**

All regulars are giggling over the fact that Tezuka-buchou-THE Tezuka buchou, played the copter game.

"Tezuka playing copter…" Kawamura smiled.

"What do we do about this?" Oishi sighed over the picture.

"AN INTERVENSION" Kikumaru piped up.

"You know we're going to have to do a thousand laps for this?" Oishi said

"Well, that's going to be fun, right?" Fuji smiled (evilly I might add).

"Uhhh…" Kikumaru rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm going home to play copter, I'm not getting beat by that Mamushi again." Momo said.

"Baka!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Hm, it appears I made a mistake, Fuji is actually lighter than Eiji." Inui said.

"WHAT?" Kikumaru demanded, "You did that on purpose!"

"Well, I would be lying if I said no…" Inui muttered.

"I'm gonna get you back for this!!!"

"It was your idea, Eiji, to throw people." Fuji said.

"Yes, you could've thought of a less violent way to do things." Kawamura said.

"Would you rather have thrown Fuji over the wall and have him exact revenge on you?" Oishi asked while Fuji chuckled.

"…" Kikumaru looked resigned, "Well you didn't have to throw me that hard, nya."

"You threw me hard enough," Echizen said.

"You guys are all so mean!" Kikumaru pouted, "I'm going home!"

"I'm going home too," Echizen walked away. (All this happened as Momo and Kaidoh were still fighting.)

"Okay, operation STALK TEZUKA concluded!" Inui declared and everyone walked home, smiling to themselves and thinking their own thoughts. _(Anti: I bet they were thinking about copter) (Ica: why I bet?? Aren't we the ones writing this thing?? Aren't we supposed to know??)_

Each went home and started copter again.

**The next day…**

The regulars stood together in a close-knit group, discussing what to do about this new piece of Information, this caused many bleak stares from the baseball club, the basket ball club, the archery club and most of all, the tennis club. For when the regulars chat animatedly together, the outcome cannot be good.

"Regulars, get on the courts!" Tezuka called out during practise.

The regulars reluctantly dragged themselves away from their intense conversation and made their way to the tennis courts.

"Really," Tezuka asked the team, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," They replied in unison while snickering behind to themselves.

"20 laps now!" Tezuka demanded of the team.

"Aw…." The team started running around the court.

"Ne, ne, Oishi, that copter game is boring now." Kikumaru said to Oishi.

"Yeah, I agree." Oishi shook his head.

The whole team, except for Tezuka of course, stopped playing the game as of that morning and decided that sleep was actually more important. (_Anti: and as Ica would say…no kidding. omfg, I now know the true meaning of fangirls…stupid azn preps assaulted my computer cuz I had a picture of Tezuka, Fuji, Echizen and Oishi on it. AND they said Fuji, Tezuka, Echizen was theirs…DIBS ON FUJI! Okay I'll shut up now.) (Ica: my Tezuka)_

"Hmm, where did Tezuka go?" Fuji observed the empty spot where the buchou was supposed to be standing.

"Dunno, he was here two minutes ago," Kikumaru said.

"Maybe he went to get a drink." Practical Oishi said.

"I'd like to know," Momo said.

"It would be interesting…" Kawamura and Fuji debated.

"Fshuuu" Kaidoh voiced his agreement.

"We should find him, nya!" Kikumaru came up with another one of his plans.

"Okay, Fuji and Kikumaru, check his classrooms, Inui, the science labs, Kaidoh, the change room and the washrooms, Echizen, to the library, Momo the other clubs, Taka-san, ask the teachers and I will stay here in case he comes back." Oishi assumed his vice-captain/motherly position.

"Hai!" They went off to look for their one and only buchou.

**Following the adventures of Fuji and Kikumaru…**

"Hmm, his first class is down that hallway I think." Fuji said to Kikumaru and together they set out to find the room.

"Hoi hoi, he's not here!" Kikumaru called to Fuji looking into that room.

"Hmm, where's his second classroom…?" Fuji mumbled to himself.

"EEK! IT'S FUJI-SENPAI and KIKUMARU-SENPAI!" Squeaked some junior girls. "HI SENPAIS!" _(Anti: ahh, don't crowd around MY Fuji!!! I'll like shoot u with a knife!)(Ica: ahhh that one never get's old lol Ral)_

"Um, hi…" Kikumaru and Fuji turned to see some excited girls running towards them.

"What are you two doing here? Do you need any help with whatever your doing?" A bolder one asked while her friends blushed.

"No, we're just looking for our buchou…" Fuji replied.

"EEK! TEZUKA-SENPAI! WHERE IS HE?" One of the girls asked and an excited chatter erupted from the group.

"We don't know…that's why we're looking for him, nya!" Kikumaru sweatdropped.

"Where's Tezuka-senpai?" Another girl demanded. _(Anti: just like fangirls, never listen) (Ica: nope. At least we are a milder version.)_

"We told you-" Fuji was cut off by another screech.

"Um, this might take a while." Kikumaru told the tensai.

"I agree," Fuji shook his head.

**Now… onwards to the endeavours of Inui…**

"Science lab, science lab, science lab." Inui mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the science lab. His eyes…no…glasses…..gleamed as he saw numerous ingredients on the table. _These are new…_He thought _I wonder if I could use them?_ He stared at the material for a few seconds

_Tee hee, future Inui juice ingredients_, he thought as he rummaged through the materials, thus forgetting all about Tezuka. _(Anti: oh no…Oishi should've know better than to make Inui go to the science lab) (Ica: yup. Wait does Inui even say tee hee??)(Anti: cuz its funneh)(Ica:freak)_

**And thus we move on to Kaidoh**

…who is at the change rooms. Why the change rooms we don't know. Well technically he's not there yet. He's on his way, but still it's technically the change rooms. On the way he meets Momo, who just happened to want to pick a fight.

"What are you doing here Mamushi?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for the buchou."

"Well I'm supposed to look here"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"Do you wanna fight Mamushi?"

"Gladly. Anytime. How about right here right now?"

And so the fight ensues. No one is there to stop them right now, sooo, we shall censor what happens between them, because this is very inappropriate. Even for you 20, 30, 40 year olds. _(Ica: sorry if I have offended any people older than me. Gomenasai senpai-tachi. Though I don't know why 40 year olds would ever go on this site.)_ _(Anti: maybe cuz they have no life and live with their moms?...jks…)(Ica: Anti, that's not nice apologize to the nice people who take the time to read our fic)__(Anti: i said jks! its prolly true anyways)_

Now while the two boys were fighting, a flustered Kawamura went and asked the teachers if they knew of Tezuka's whereabouts.

"Sensei, do you know where Tezuka might have gone?"

"Ah gomen Kawamura-san, I haven't seen him since fourth period"

"Arigatou, sensei"

Now as Kawamura wandered around the school, Tezuka was in his own little world totally oblivious to the outside world and the fact that his team mates were looking for him in vain. So where the hell did he go you may ask? Well, the person of our conversation just happened to be in the computer lab. Why the computer lab Ica and Anti ?, you may ask. Well he was on there playing, yes you guessed it-copter. Tezuka and only Tezuka is still obsessed with this game. Yeah basically he's kind of a loser, but who am I to talk. Achieving a score only he is capable of (15 516) he decide to head back to the tennis courts. _(Whoa, Tezuka's got skills)_

Back on the courts…

Oishi was on the tennis courts waiting for the team members to come back to the courts, and hopefully with Tezuka.

"Oishi!! I couldn't find him. The teachers haven't seen him." Yelled Kawamura

"Where did Echizen go?"

"Sup."Came Echizen's reply

"Echizen did you find Tezuka?"

"No, I was busy helping the library"

"I thought that there would have been a 20 percent chance that that might happen,"

"Inui! Where did you come from? Never mind that, did you find Tezuka?"

"No but I found some new ingredients for a new Inui Juice," Inui replied smiling.

"That's not a good thing," Echizen sighed.

"Now where are Fuji and Eiji?" Oishi wondered

Seconds later they hear the sounds of screaming fangirls. I don't mean just 10 or 20. I mean a whole MOB of screaming fangirls. _(Ica: well at least my Tezuka isn't being attacked by a mob of fangirls. Though I do feel a little sorry for Fuji and Eiji)(Anti: Pitchforks and torches…and all…)(Ica: scary!! runs and hides in corner) _And guess who was in the middle of that gigantic crowd of screaming fangirls? That's right, Fuji and Kikumaru.

"Eiji, Fuji! What's going on?" Oishi asked because you know things are gonna get out of hand with a herd of barbaric fangirls.

"Saa. That's what I would like to know." Fuji replied with his good-natured grin, but if you look closely, you can see that he is starting to crack._ (Anti: heyy, I noe where you got that from!!)(Ica: now why don't you tell me where because I seem to have forgotten. If I have taken it from your fic I am veeeeeeery sorry)_ While Kikumaru, on the other hand, enjoyed all the attention.

"Now where is Kaidoh and Momo?" Oishi asked and as if right on queue, a whole chunk of the building boomed and crashed. _(Anti: skills!) (Ica: very smooth)_

"Don't they ever get tired of playing around?" Fuji asked smiling, trying his best to be calm and to avoid the fangirls (Which isn't working btw)

"Ne?" Kikumaru listened closely.

CLOMP. CLOMP. CLOMP. CLOMP. A couple of girls in volleyball attires ran down and threw themselves at the regulars, tears in their eyes.

"Oi- Oi- Oi- Oishi!" The girls screamed. "Help us, please!!! They're gonna kill us all!!!" _(Anti: Is Seishun ever normal?) (Ica: I don't think so)_

"Calm down, girls." Oishi looked to the door.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Kaidoh screamed, finally loosing control and running downstairs with Momo at his heels.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU BASTARD!" _(Anti: here we go again…) (Ica: dear lord save me. One day they're gonna bring the school down around their ears. Then what are they gonna do?)__(Anti: lets just hope neither Tezuka or Fuji will get hurt)(Ica: yeah)_

"Calm down Momo, Kaidoh, what made you so ticked off?" Oishi detached the girls from him.

"Ask him," They said at the same time, their anger boiling over.

The fangirls attached themselves to Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui and Echizen in fear.

"Uhh…" Fuji was finally starting to lose it and that can NEVER be a good sign.

"What is going on here?" The stern voice of Tezuka commanded.

"EEEK!" Fangirls screeched, "ITS TEZUKA!" _(Anti: tee hee, I just had to do that) (Ica: grrr. Keep your filthy hands off of MY Tezuka)_

"FINALLY TEZUKA!" Half of the mob detached itself from the others and encircled Tezuka. The other half were busy commenting on Fuji's hair, Kikumaru's band-aid, Echizen's kawaiiness etc…

Tezuka's glasses…er…eyes…..whatever…flashed and suddenly he said, "Thirty laps all of you!"

"Speaking of laps… where were you?" Kikumaru asked.

"That is not important." Tezuka pushed up his glasses nervously while detaching himself from the fangirls.

"Really, if it's not important then why don't you tell us?" Kikumaru asked.

"Forty laps." Tezuka said shortly.

"Awww,"

"I think he is really addicted to the game." Echizen said while running.

"Nani?" Fuji asked, surprised.

"The computer lab is by the library and I saw a person there playing copter, although I'm not sure if it was Tezuka or not…" Echizen pondered.

" Our buchou…addicted…?" Kawamura looked sceptic.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kikumaru burst out laughing.

"Eiji, calm down." Oishi said.

"There's a 70 percent chance that this is possible…" Inui calculated in his head.

"What are you doing? Keep running!" Tezuka called out to them.

"H-hai!" The group of regulars gained speed.

* * *

­_Author's note:_

_**Anti:** well this took us a while to finish, its long too. . We're leaving Tezuka addicted just cuz, if you like it, look for more of our crap…we're gonna write another one soon. Anyways, there's less Fuji than I would've like but, the next one is especially about Fuji so I don't mind…much……(grrr) (FUJI MINE) Hope you enjoyed it!!__This is my 4th fanfic btw, and my 1st POT fanfic and my 2nd fanfic on Ica's gonna have the last say. _

_**Ica:** Well that was the first time I wrote a fanfic with someone else not to mention my first fanfic, but anyways. Yes as Anti said we're gonna write another one and try to get it out asap. Here's a summary of what's gonna basically happen. Echizen has stumbled upon some of his dad's perverted magazines and is now permanently scarred. He calls kids help phone for…help and in the process discovers a horrible truth. Well that was our crappy fic, but hope you enjoyed it anyways. Read and Rate. Thanks_

_Anti and Ica_

_Love ya bye_


End file.
